Remembrance of You
by Fantasy Pheonix
Summary: Kagome moves from Tokyo to Osaka. But Inuyasha nad Miroku can't come like the others. A few yrs. later they see each other again, but Inuyasha and Kagome don't remember a thing of the other. Now they must regain their memory and love.
1. A Sad and Broken Heart

**Title: Remembrance of You  
**  
**Author:** Fantasy Pheonix   
  
**Disclaimer:** Did not create IY.   
  
**Summary of Story:** A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also seperates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remember a thing of the other. So, they need to get back their memory and their love.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I hope you like the story. Please review!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 1: A Sad and Broken Heart**  
  
Sixteen year old, Kagome Higurashi woke up one summer morning in her bed at her small bedroom. She got out of her bed and heard her mother call.  
  
"Kagome? Are you awake?" Shouted her mom from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake." Replied Kagome.  
  
"Well go change now. We are going to be busy today, we need to finish packing."  
  
So Kagome got out of her room and into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and went in the shower. First, she did her hair and used a strawberry flavored shampoo and conditioner. Then she washed her body with soap and rinsed. Kagome dried her hair and body, then came out wrapped in towels to walk to her room next door. There,she locked the door and put on a black, plain, tank top, and dark blue pants that flared. Tomorrow, Kagome, her family, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, and probably Inuyasha and Miroku, would move to Osaka to get a bigger house for them to live in. But she would still miss Tokyo. Kagome thought about all of this while walking to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Here's some breakfast Kagome." Said her mom kindly.  
  
"Thanks mom." Replied Kagome.  
  
"I'm really going to miss Tokyo after we leave tomorrow." sigh  
  
"Yeah. I am too."  
  
"Well, every so often we could come back."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Then they both heard footsteps coming from the hall. It was seventeen year old Inuyasha in his red kimono as usual.  
  
"Morning." Yawned Inuyasha as Kagome walked over to kiss him on the cheek. "Kagome, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
"Wel-" But, Inuyasha was interrupted by someone. And that was, Shippo.  
  
"Good Morning!" Shouted Shippo with Souta behind him. They both sat at the table to start eating.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Said Inuyasha, who had really changed a lot since he and Kagome first met. He and Kagome also sat down and ate. Soon her grandfather came down too.  
  
For the rest of the morning, everybody finished packing their things, and Sango, Kirara, and Miroku came. Except Miroku and Inuyasha weren't packing because everyone thought they didn't make up their mind. But they did. Everyone, was in for a big shock. And all would change, completely.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the afternoon, Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside together, leaning on each other. They were always together and were the perfect couple. And soon they arrived at the Sacred Tree.  
  
"I'm gonna miss everything. Especially the Sacred Tree. Where we first met." Kagome said as she sighed. "I will never, ever, forget that.  
  
"About that," hesitated Inuyasha, "Miroku and I........ I don't know how to say this ..........but, we can't come with you and the others."  
  
"What?!" Kagome burst into tears. "Why not?! Why can't you?! How can you not come?!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you either, Kagome. But I have to. There's an evil force in the fudal era that we need to stop. The others can still go with you." Inuyasha, strangely, seemed to be crying also.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, and not come! I'm happy that the others but Miroku are coming, but I wouldn't be crying like this if they weren't. This is how much I love you! Inuyasha." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and cried on his chest. They stayed there silently for a few moments, then Inuyasha quietly, and gently spoke again.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome, I have loved you so much. But we need to go, and I will always think of you. Whenever I'm battling, sleeping, staring into the sky,doing absolutely anything at all, I'll always, no matter what, think of you. But someday, we will see each other again. And I'll be able to stay with you forever. And we will be able to love one another, forever."  
  
"Promise? Are you sure?" Asked Kagome as she cried her last tears.  
  
"Yeah. Promise. No matter what."  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"Me too." And they kissed.  
  
So, the two sat on the grass looking at the sunset. Both, spending as much time as they could together. Since this would be their last night. When it was getting late, they went back to the house for dinner not saying a word. That night, they slept together, and tried to be happy, with the one they loved the most.  
  
Soon, it was morning. And the two loved ones, Inuyasha and Kagome, would spend their last hours together before they would have to separate, for a very, long time. They would miss each other dearly. And would also need to wait, for what seems to be, forever. Kagome would leave, as Inuyasha stayed there, apart from, each other. They changed, went downstairs, and ate breakfast, next to the other and together. They did everything next to the other that sad day. And it all went by quickly. In the afternoon, Kagome and the others, except Miroku and Inuyasha, got their things, and put them either in the moving van or car. And everyone got in. But Kagome talked to Inuyasha for a moment.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm gonna miss you so much." Said Kagome for her good-bye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you also," Inuyasha said back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kagome."  
  
"Some day we'll see each other again."  
  
"Yeah." And they kissed one another on the lips for one last time. After that Miroku stepped away from Sango, as Kagome stepped in. Tears from her eyes fell as the loved ones said good-bye. Inuyasha stayed there as he watched the cars disappear from his sight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Did you like the chappy? It's so sad, I know. I wish they could be together to. But, of course, soon they will be together again. Well, please review. Hope the rest of the story will come out good. Bye-bye!! :) 


	2. Forgetting Someone

Title: Remembrance of You  
  
Author: Fantasy Phoenix  
  
Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also seperates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remembers a thing of the other. So, they need to regain their memory and love.  
  
Chapter 2: Forgetting Someone  
  
A/N: This chapter is all for Inuyasha. It tells what happens in his life after Kagome leaves, and before they meet again. Please, RR!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The half-demon, Inuyasha, just stood there for a few moments thinking, maybe he should have gone with Kagome. But, Inuyasha knew he had a mission. So he couldn't come. After thinking of that, he just walked inside and swapped a bag of chips, like he emptied his mind of everything there. Inuyasha walked down the hall into Kagome's room, locked the door and stood there looking at the small room. He put all he had down and his Tetssusaiga leaning on the bed. Then he lied down. He looked at his demon sword, and then started to think of Kagome. She was the one who pulled out the Tetsusaiga so Inuyasha was able to use it. He then remembered when they first met and thought Kagome was Kikyo. But, he never loved that person again. He thought how protective he always seemed. And of course, when they first kissed. Inuyasha thought of all the moments that were spent with the one he loved. Looking at the ceiling he started to fall asleep. In his dream, Inuyasha, of course, had Kagome.  
  
It was soon morning. Inuyasha got up from Kagome's bed. He looked out the window then got out from the room. He went to the kitchen and ate a little. Inuyasha sat there eating peacefully, looking at the cieling and thinking of what they (him and Miroku) would do. Obviously, thinking of Kagome at the same time. But all his silence was ruined when someone, came in.  
  
"Shippo! What in the world are you doing here!" Shouted Miroku, who was holding Shippo and just found the little fox demon didn't go into the car with Kagome and the others. But instead, went to the house while Inuyasha was thinking, so he could keep an eye on the two boys. "You're suppose to be with the others, not here!"  
  
"What happened now." Said the very annoyed Inuyasha, who now, strangely seemed to settle the arguments. "First, Shippo, why are you here?"  
  
"No, I'm not telling. I shouldn't say a word of why I'm here." Said Shippo bravely.  
  
"Tell me or I'll rip you to shreds." Now Inuyasha was really annoyed, and was losing his temper.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh, okay I'll tell you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, you see, I suggested that I would go in the car then secretly go out when nobody was looking. Then, I would stay with you guys and help. Oh, and also watch the both of you for Sango and Kagome. I told everyone that was moving about it, so they won't get worried, and they all thought it was a good idea." And Shippo finished his story.  
  
"So that's what it's all about, eh. Why you!" And Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around the room.  
  
"Whhaaaaaaa! Why are you mad at me, I only did what you told me."  
  
"And you were spying on us last night!"  
  
"I feel completely forgotten." Said Miroku to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the afternoon, the three showed up at the shrine. They started jumping into the well and arriving in the feudal era. First Miroku, then Shippo, and finally, Inuyasha. In a few seconds, he landed on the floor of the well. And jumped up meeting the two.   
  
"Okay, let's go." Said Inuyasha eager to get started so he can get back with Kagome and the others.  
  
They traveled as far as they could every day. And of course, running into demons now and then as well as helping some villages. About a year after Inuyasha and Kagome separated, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha, met up with the evil force who was really, the reincarnations of, Kana, Kagura, and Naraku. They were able to permanently kill Kagura and Kana after many encounters, but were never able to lay a scratch on the enemy, Naraku. Instead, Naraku put an incredibly strong spell on Inuyasha making him and the one he loved, forget each other, that was a very huge problem. Strange that he did this, but Naraku did. And, all for a reason. Naraku wanted Inuyasha to fight better, so he can be entertained. And he knew, getting something like that off his mind would do it. Which was also weird, since it would be a little harder to kill the half-demon, Inuyasha. This is going to be tough.  
  
"Naraku, what have you done." Asked Inuyasha, struggling to get up.  
  
"Oh, that? It's nothing, you're just goig to forget something very dear to you." Answered th evil Naraku.  
  
"Err, ah." Inuyasha fainted, and Naraku disappeared. Miroku picked up Inuyasha, and then carried him back to Kaede's village, worried that Inuyasha will really forget about that someone that he knew, was Kagome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, after two were killed, and one wasn't scratched, Miroku asked Inuyasha something hoping Naraku's spell didn't work:   
  
"Do you think about Kagome, Sango and the others much?"  
  
"Yeah, but, who's Kagome." Asked Inuyasha confused.  
  
"Oh, great."   
  
"You said it." Said Shippo who was listening from behind.  
  
But Miroku and Shippo never tried to get back Inuyasha's memory. Since both knew, it would only come back if he fell back in love. And after another long year of trying to defeat Naraku, they finally decided to move to a house near their great friends that they haven't seen for two years. It was all exciting yet, it would be hard. They were soon on their way to see everyone, as no one knew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Isn't it exciting they're finally, going to meet again. But it won't be the next chapter. The next will be exactly the same yet completely different. Hope you liked this one. RR! Thanks! 


	3. Losing Memory

Title: Remembrance of You  
  
Author: Fantasy Phoenix  
  
Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also separates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remembers a thing of the other. So, they need to regain their memory and love.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked my story so far. Well, as I said, this chapter will be exactly the same, yet completely different from the last one. That's because this chapter is about Kagome's life. Oh, and I might make a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. Once I think of an idea that is. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! RR!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Losing Memory  
  
Kagome looked out the window of the car and thought about Inuyasha, the one she loved and had to leave behind. She knew Inuyasha had to go, or else the fuduel era would be in grave danger. So Kagome went with what happened, still thinking of Inuyasha. She stared at the things passing by, people, trees houses, and Kagome imagined Inuyasha was in each image. She just couldn't take him out of her head. And she made a promise with Inuyasha that they will always think of the other in almost everything they do. Flashback:  
  
"I don't want you to leave, and not come! I'm happy that the others but Miroku are coming, but I wouldn't be crying lie this if they weren't. This is how much I love you! Inuyasha." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and cried on his chest. They stayed there silently for a few moments, then Inuyasha quietly, and gently spoke again.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome, I have loved you so much. But we need to go, and I will aiways think of you. Whenever I'm battling, sleeping, staring into the sky, doing absolutely anything at all, I'll always, no matter what, think of you. But someday we will see each other again. And I'll be able to stay with you forever. And we will always be able to love one another, forever."  
  
"Promise? Are you sure?" Asked Kagome as she cried her last tears.   
  
"Yeah. Promise. No matter what."  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"Me too." And they kissed.  
  
Kagome came back to reality and said to herself in her mind, 'I'll never forget that time when Inuyasha told me the truth and we made that promise. I'll never forget any time we spent together, from our first meeting, to our first kiss.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an hour and thirty minutes they arrived in Osaka at everyone's knew home. The house was huge, big, and just the size for eight people, but there will be only five living there for now. Kagome and everyone else got their things from the van, opened the door to their new house, and chose their rooms. All of them were up stairs on the second floor. Kgome chose the one closest north, just because it would be the closest she will ever be to Inuyasha until they meet. Kagome opened the door to her new, and bigger room and put her things down on the floor. Next, Sango chose her room, which was across the hall from Kagome's. In both of their rooms there was a door on the side which led to another room. And they decided, the one next to Sango's would be Miroku's room, and the one next to Kagome's would be Inuyasha room. That was all decided. in the next hallway, there were four other rooms which would be Souta's, Shippo's, Kagome's mom's, and Grandpa's rooms.  
  
"Nice house, isn't it Kagome?" Asked Sango as she entered Kagome's room.  
  
"Yeah, if only Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were here with us." Said Kagome still kind of sad.  
  
"But, don't worry Kagome, we will see them again sometime. Even if it takes years. We will always be with them in our hearts."  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"For what though?"   
  
"For being the best friend I could ever have."  
  
And for the rest of the day, everybody was unpacking as the movers were putting in the furniture. And at the end they were finally able to relax.   
  
After a week, Kagome, Sango, and Souta, started their first day of school. They made friends on the first day and fit in perfectly. Kagome always refused to love someone at her school, and same with Sango. Because both still have someone they love. And inside Kagome's heart, it still hurt, and it still yearned, for the one she loved, Inuyasha. He will always be in her heart, and she will always think of him. Just as Kagome thought was going on in Inuyasha's heart right at that moment.  
  
They all went on with their lives, all hoping to see their friends on an unexpected day. And whenever one person had a very bad, or very good day, they hoped Inuyasha and the others would come.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day after New Year's day, in the kitchen, Sango just felt like she had to ask Kagome something. And that was:  
  
"Kagome, do still, always think of Inuaysha, Miroku, and Shippo like I do?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, but who is Inuyasha?" Answered and asked Kagome.  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?! What do you mean who is Inuyasha?!" Screamed Sango so angry that Kagome was suddenly acting lie this. So she decided to never speak of them again until they came.  
  
After that, everyone still lived their, now almost normal, lives. And another year after the big question, they met up with the unforgetful friends. But if only Inuyasha and Kagome remembered each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ah, done with the third chapter. I can't wait till my story is finished. Eh, I can't even wait till the next chapter. Well I hope you liked it. Please, RR! Bye! 


	4. Unforgettable Meeting

>> Title: Remembrance of You >> Author: Fantasy Phoenix >> Disclaimer: Did not create IY. >> Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also separates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remember a thing of the other. So, they need to get back their memory and their love. >> Summary of Chapter: Starting with this chapter, the story gets a little more exciting. That, is because here is when everyone gets a little reunion. But of course, as you should know, Inuyasha and Kagome don't know or remember each other. So, what can they do to get everything back to normal. Right now, it seems Sango and Miroku are their only hope. >> A/N: Hey! So the fourth chapter is finally here. When they meet. If you're wondering why sometimes the characters don't act like themselves, it's because they can be OOC (out of character). So I hope you like the chapter. R&R! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- >> Chapter 4: Unforgettable Meeting "Yawn Another new day is here. And, it's an off day. Hehe." Said Kagome happily as she woke. 'And that's not all, it's my birthday today!' said Kagome in her mind even more happily. "Ahhh. Another day has come. A wonderful day to go out with Kagome on her, Birthday! Yay!" Said Sango as both she and Kagome jumped up with joy. "Hehehe! Yay!" They both screamed. Also waking up Shippo and Souta nearby. Good thing they didn't wake anyone else in the house. "What's going on? Yawn What's the screaming for?" Said Souta, still tired from the screaming alarm clock. "I'm so tired. Yawn" Said Souta. "Uhh can't you scream la-- Oh, that's right I almost forgot, It's your birthday Kagome!!" "That's right Souta. Today's the day I turn, eighteen!" Screamed Kagome. "YAY!!!" Screamed, Yelled, and, yeah, you get the point. But this time they woke up everyone else. Grandpa, Kagome's mom, and Kirara, who seemed to move downstairs when the rest were sleeping. "Kagome, why are you screaming this early?" Said Ms. Higurashi a little angry at Kagome. "Mom, It's my birthday. And I'm turning eighteen." "Okay, Okay. And for your birthday we're going to go out." "Wow, thanks mom. So, where are we going?" "It's a secret." "Ahhh. Kagome, your birthday always reminds me of when you would go out to the feudal era and go meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and ........ who was that? Oh, yes, In-----" Said Grandpa, but was cut off by Ms. Higurashi's Hand. "Grandpa!!" Shouted everybody except Kagome. "Remember, Kagome, for some reason, has forgotten about you know who." Said Ms. Higurashi going from yelling, to whispering. "Oh, yes that's right." "What were you going to say Grandpa?" Asked Kagome. "Nothing, it's nothing." "Okay." "Well, we should get eating. After breakfast we're going out for your surprise Kagome." Said her mom. So Ms. Higurashi got to cooking. Then everyone started eating. Then they got ready to go out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While all of that was happening, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were getting to their new home as fast as they could with the movers they hired. And so the movers wouldn't get all freaked out about how Inuyasha and Shippo looked, Inuyasha covered his ears with a cap, so Shippo did the same thing for his own ears. Strange yet true, Inuyasha also had a flashback like Kagome when she and the others were moving. And it was this: In the afternoon, the three showed up at the shrine. They started jumping into the well and arriving in the feudal era. First Miroku, then Shippo, and finally, Inuyasha. In a few seconds, he landed on the floor of the well. And jumped up meeting the two. "Okay, let's go." Said Inuyasha eager to get started so he can get back to Kagome and the others. They traveled as far as they could everyday. And Inuyasha saw a few of the demons they fought and as well as villages they helped. Then it came to when they saw reincarnations of Kagura, Kana, and Naraku and battled them. Next to when the spell was cast. "Naraku, what have you done." Asked Inuyasha, struggling to get up. "Oh, that? It's nothing, you're just going to forget some thing very dear to you." Answered the evil Naraku. "Err, ah!" Inuyasha fainted. Then Inuyasha came back and asked himself, 'Did that really happen? And who, was Naraku talking about 'someone very dear to you'. Maybe, Kikyo? No, 'cause I remember her, and plus, she's dead. But, then who was it? Never mind.' Then Inuyasha shook his head to get out of his mind. "Hey, Miroku." Said Inuyasha. "Huh, what is it Inuaysha?" Asked Miroku. "Where are we moving to again?" "Sigh We are going to live with Sango, our friend, Kagome and her family." "Who's Kagome?" "She's, uhh, umm." Said Miroku with a nervous smile. "She's a friend who also traveled in the feudal era, but she has lived in the present and is the one who gave us the house we stayed in." Said Shippo covering for Miroku. "Right." "Speaking of that, Miroku, what did you do with the well?" Asked Inuyasha. "I put a barrier around it so no one could enter." "Okay." They were almost there when Inuyasha took a little rest. Then he had a dream, one he would probably never, ever forget. "I don't want you to leave, and not come!..............." Inuyasha heard a voice that seemed so very familiar. "This is how much I love you! I love you ........... I love you ............ I .. love .. you." He heard the echo. Then he realized he was also listening to his own voice next. "I'll always love you..." Then he saw himself kiss the person the voice was coming out of. "Inuyasha ...... Inuyasha ....... In .. u .. ya .. sha. Remember me. Remember who I am. I am ..." Then he suddenly woke up in surprise. 'It was just a dream'. Panting in the middle as he was speaking in his head. "Inuyasha, we're here." Said Miroku. 'Who was that. Why do I keep hearing and seeing that girl.' Said Inuyasha to himself as he was getting out of the truck. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo went up to the door and ...... ding-dong, the door bell rang. And to a shock, Inuyasha saw Kagome and realized she was the one he kept seeing. "Miroku, Shippo!" Said Kagome as she saw her friends again. -------------------------------------------------------------------- >> A/N: Hi everyone I hope you liked the chapter. I can't wait till the next. Well, I'm not so sure about what to say, but I hope you keep reading my story. Bye! 


	5. Demon Roommate

Title: Remembrance of You

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create IY.

Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also separates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remembers a thing of the other. So, they need to get back their memory and their love.

A/N: Hi! Hope you liked the last chapter. Before I said that I had a story called "Senior Year", but don't listen to that. Instead I made a story called "Friendship is Love". It's still on Cardcaptors though. I'll probably tell you the summary at the closing author's note. Check out the story if you would like to. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Okay, hope you like this chapter. R&R!

* * *

Chapter5: Demon Roommate

"Miroku! Shippo!" Shouted Kagome in surprise, and excitement. "So this was my surprise, Sango?"

"Yes, that's right Kagome." Sango smiled. "I was surprised learning that they were coming."

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" Shouted Shippo. He went up Kagome and hugged her

"Yes, it is very good to see you Kagome." Said Miroku smiling.

"Thanks Miroku. It's good to see you Shippo."

"Miroku, It's been a long time." Said Sango.

"Yes it has." Miroku went up to Sango and kissed her on the cheek.

"So you're Kagome, huh?" Said Inuyasha in the rude manner he would usually talk before Kagome fixed him up a bit.

"Who are you?" Asked Kagome confused that there was someone she didn't know standing right in front of her house.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha." Said Shippo, letting go of Kagome and introducing her to the nine-teen-year-old (sixty-nine if you want to count those fifty years of sleep) Inuyasha.

"He's a half dog demon." Added Miroku.

"I'll tell you more about him later."

"Okay Sango."

"So, what about you Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. Then someone else's voice came up

"So who was that at the door?" Said person walking to the door where everyone else was. It was Mrs. Higurashi. And with her were Souta and Grandpa.

"Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha are here!" Shouted Souta.

"Well, hello there." Greeted Grandpa to Miroku and the others.

"I'll tell you about Kagome later Inuyasha." Whispered Miroku to Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha whispered back to Miroku Then asked something to Souta. "Hey, kid, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, um... Sango told me." Souta lied. He had known Inuyasha name for three years. But he had to think of something. Souta couldn't just tell the guy he had his memory erased. And meanwhile Kirara and Buyo came so Shippo greeted and pet them.

"Okay."

"Well, you three should start unpacking. We're still going out."

"Still?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes. But we are going tonight for dinner."

"Yay!" Shouted Kagome in excitement. Then she realized something. "Wait did you say 'unpack'?"

"Yes. Remember, when we found out they weren't coming with us, I said they could live with us if they wanted." Said Mrs. Higurashi answering Kagome's question.

"Oh, that's right."

"Guess you have a short memory." Whispered Inuyasha to himself.

"What did say!?" Yelled Kagome angrily.

"Oh nothing." Said Inuyasha trying to seem innocent.

"Now don't fight you two." Said Mrs. Higurashi stopping the fighting.

"Okay. Well, you should get to rooms and settle in." Began Sango. "Miroku, you're room is the one connected to mine, Shippo, yours is next to Souta's, and lastly, Inuyasha, you're room is the one connected to Kagome's."

"What?!!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted out in anger, surprise, disgust, and a few other emotions expressing that they the each other already. And when they hardly know the other. Inuyasha doesn't even know a thing about Kagome yet.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Asked Sango going into Miroku's room next to hers.

"Yes, I just finished." Answered Miroku. "I think I'll go to Inuyasha and see how he's."

"Okay, sure."

With that, Miroku left Sango's sight (and his room) to go see Inuyasha and talk to him for a while. On his way across the hallway, Miroku saw Kagome go to Sango's room. 'She's probably going to talk to Sango about Inuyasha.' Miroku thought. Then he continued to Inuyasha's room and opened the door finding Inuyasha lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, haven't you heard of knocking?" Scolded Inuyasha.

"My apologies." Said Miroku. "Do you want me to tell you more about Kagome?"

"Whatever." Said Inuyasha seeming to care less about her, but he sat up and listened anyway. Really he did want to know more about Kagome. He did her in all those flash backs and dreams on their way here. But he didn't want to say anything about that to Miroku. At the moment anyway.

"Well, she's a priestess, and the reincarnation of Kikyo. That would explain the fact that you might have Kagome looked like her."

"Right."

"She's also Sango's best friend. She is about as good at archery as Kikyo also."

"Yeah, and get on with it."

"I think you should just learn more about her as we live here."

"What!?"

"Well, if you want to be friends you'll need to learn on your own."

"Who says I even wanna be friends huh?"

"It seemed like you were interested so I figured you wanted to be friends."

"Just get outta my room!"

"You're just as stubborn as ever." Said Miroku as he walked out of the room.

"What did you say!?"

"Good bye." Said Miroku going out without answering Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was in Sango's room talking to her. She was asking why Inuyasha was next to her room and was asking about the guy.

"Why does he need be next to my room Sango? Why!?" Asked Kagome angrily at Sango."

"Well, when we first moved in here we decided on the bedrooms." Explained Sango. "We would be across the hallway because Miroku was going to be next to my room."

"Then why couldn't Shippo sleep next to my room?"

"Because he and Souta wanted to sleep with their rooms beside the other. We knew Inuyasha was coming to, so we had to use the extra room next to yours." Sango Had to lie a bit there though.

"Ugh, why me? And it's my birthday."

"I know. Well, do you want to know more about him? He is going to be sleeping next door anyway way."

"Fine."

"Well, you already know he's half dog demon."

"So then he's part human right?"

"Yes. Actually, he may seem nineteen, but he's really sixty-nine."

"What!?" Kagome shouted in amazement.

"Fifty-three (Remember the years after they recovered the jewel) years ago something happened. Inuyasha tried to steal the shikon jewel to make him a full-blooded demon. But the legendary priestess, Kikyo, stopped him by piercing one of her sacred arrows into Inuyasha's heart. It pinned him to the sacred tree. He went into a deep sleep. Fifty years later he woke. And so here he is."

"Perfect."

"You know, Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other once before."

"Really."

"Yes, but Inuyasha betrayed her."

"Figures."

"It wasn't his fault though. They didn't know this back then, but Naraku is really the one who made them betray each other."

"He was alive back then?"

"Yes. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha to trick Kikyo into thinking he was the one she loved. So now Kikyo's dead and Inuyasha is still alive." Said Sango finishing that long story of some of Inuyasha's history. 

"That's pretty unbelieve able."

"It is. Inuyasha also has a half brother named Sesshomaru. His mother and father died when he was very young."

"That's sad." Said Kagome depressingly. "But I still hate him."

"Oh Kagome." Said Sango as she was disappointed that Kagome didn't even think of liking him. "Well, we should start changing, it's almost time to go."

"Now I have a sixty-nine year-old, jerk, demon roommate. My day can't get any worse." Kagome said to herself aloud as she walked to and out the door of Sango's room.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, what did you think? Did you like? Well, I guess I'll tell you what the story is about since I don't have anything else to say. Okay, here: I don't feel like it anymore. Sorry. You can just search it. Well, hope you read that story. Bye! R&R! Read again.


	6. Demon Night

Title: Remembrance of You

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create IY.

Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also separates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remembers a thing of the other. So, they need to get back their memory and their love.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews again. And, I got the Inuyasha movie: Affections Touching Across Time. It was GREAT! I watched on the night of Sept. 10, 2004. Well, Hope you like the chapter. You can read my bio too. Okay, R&R!

* * *

Chapter6: Demon Night

Kagome slammed the door to Sango's room going out. She was so frustrated about a lot of things. Inuyasha sleeping next to her room was the biggest problem.

"You didn't need to slam the door Kagome." Sango called out peeking outside of her door looking at Kagome. She even slammed her own bedroom door, seeing that she was so mad.

"Sometimes she can be so stubborn." Tsked Miroku. Sango had just noticed the pervert leaning on his door.

"Miroku, have you been listening to us talking?"

"Maybe."

"Why you!" Sango yelled at Miroku then slapped him. But this was harder than any of the other times she had slapped the guy.

"Well, it seems you've gotten stronger through these two years."

"You better get used to it." Sango in a quiet anger. Then she walked into her room to get ready to go out.

* * *

"Ugh, why me?" Kagome asked herself as she plopped down on her soft bed. "And it's my eighteenth birthday as well. I guess I should just enjoy whatever is good in it if I want to have some fun."

"Would you be quiet!" Inuyasha had yelled from the other side of the wall. He had heard Kagome, but mostly they were just mumbles. She wasn't speaking that loudly when she was talking to herself. When he kind of realized what she was saying, he decided to yell at her.

"You're the one who's yelling you jerk!" Kagome yelled back staring a fight between the two

"Well look who's yelling now!"

"Why you!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Shouted Miroku stopping the fight.

"Ugh, Why do I have be stuck with you next to me?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said together causing someone else to yell at them.

"Just be quiet." Said Sango. Then Inuyasha and Kagome fell on their beds.

"Well, there is one victory in this house." Miroku said to Sango as they walked at an even pace to their rooms.

"What would that be Miroku?" Asked Sango.

"They fought for the first time. Or is it first."

"How is that possibly a win?"

"That means they just got a little bit closer to restoring their memory."

"Right. After we eat come to my room to talk about all of that."

"Okay." And with that last word, they went into their rooms and shut the doors behind them.

* * *

As going out to dinner came closer by the minute, everyone was getting ready. Apparently, Mrs. Higurashi got outfits for them to wear. They were going to a semi-formal restaurant for the special occasion. The first ones ready were Inuyasha and Miroku. They were talking a bit about things, like what they would tomorrow.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Asked Inuyasha in a bored, and a little dull, voice

"We'll go some where with Sango and the others. Which includes Shippo and Kagome's younger brother." Answered Miroku just knowing Inuyasha would say something about Kagome.

"Oh great, her again." Complained Inuyasha, saying just about what Miroku thought he would.

"Now, Inuyasha, you should try to be kinder to Kagome."

"Grrrr!"

Then the others started to come down to the kitchen. First Shippo and Souta running and playing with each other, then Grandpa, who wasn't coming because someone had to look over the shrine. Then Mrs. Higurashi and Sango arrived. Then Kagome came down.

She was beautiful.

"Happy Birthday!" Congratulated Mrs. Higurashi. Then everyone started saying the same, Sango and Shippo went up and hugged her. But Inuyasha was still just...... staring at her!?

Why would he be staring at Kagome?

Then he realized what he was doing and shook his head. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with him! He hated Kagome! At least he thought.

"Happy Birthday. Yeah, whatever. Tch." Inuyasha said in dull tone, not caring what day it was. "Hey, can we just go now?"

"Okay, yeesh. Hmp." Kagome said in an angry voice.

Soon they got in the car and waved to Grandpa. Then they left.

* * *

Now, you may have thought nobody knew Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, and if you did, your wrong! Shippo had seen him and was now running to Sango's room to tell her.

"Gotta hurry! Oh, this is great, now they're one step closer to remembering eacho-, wah! Ow, I gotta whatch where I'm going next time." Shippo had tripped over his foot and was rubbing his head. He then went a few steps more and opened the door to Sango's room.

Miroku was sitting next to Sango on her bed and talking. Then Shippo came.

"What is it Shippo?" Asked Sango as she and Miroku were looking at him.

"I"ve got great news guys!" Shouted Shippo excitedly. He was panting and tired.

"Tell us." Demanded Miroku. Shippo jumped on to Sango's bed.

"When I was hugging Kagome, I saw Inuyasha staring at her!" Shippo blurted out.

"Are you kidding?!" Sango asked shockingly.

"I'm tellin' the truth." Shippo bragged proudly.

"Well you did a great job Shippo!" Congratulated Miroku. "This is absolutely fabulous."

"YEAH!!" Shippo shouted out.

Then they all started laughing. But, in Inuyasha's room, the mixed up and confused boy was staring at the ceiling, imaging Kagome.

"Why...... why was I looking at her?" Inuyasha asked himself this question. Yet he had no answer at all. He was just lying on his bed, asking that hundreds of times.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it? Tell me. Well, you know what's weird? I never get writers block. Hmmm. I feel lucky about that. Well, hope you keep reading. R&R!


	7. Demon Day

Title: Remembrance of You

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create IY.

Summary of Story: A girl that moves from Tokyo, to Osaka. And also separates from the one she loves while doing so. Then she meets him again, but neither remembers a thing of the other. So, they need to get back their memory and their love.

A/N: It's finally the seventh chapter, yay!! There isn't much to say, so, go ahead and read it! R&R!

* * *

Chapter7: Demon Day

It was a bright and early morning. The day after Kagome's birthday. Although Kagome wasn't awake yet, there was a lot going on in her mind.

_She was behind a tree, hiding. There was someone there. Two people. It was, Inuyasha and Kikyo! Kagome didn't know what the heck she was doing there. But for some reason it felt like she's been there before. And all of this happened. It was the sacred tree! _

_Then Kagome stood up, with no control of her body. She just ran away. And someone called after her. Inuyasha._

"_Kagome!" _Then Kagome woke

"What was that?" Kagome panted

* * *

"Sango, do you wanna go anywhere today?" Kagome asked her best friend as she ate breakfast.

"Hmm. Let's see. Do you want to go walking around with the guys? Maybe we can get something to eat also." Sango suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll go tell them." Then Sango went upstairs to, well, go tell them.

"Wait. Did you say, _them!?_"

"Yes, why, is anything wrong?" Sango paused for a minute.

"Oh, no, it's okay!"

"Okay then." Sango went up the stairs once more.

"This is going to be a long day.sigh" Kagome said to herself.

Kagome continued to eat her morning meal. At times she stop and sigh. The first time was because she would need to spend the day with an arrogant, rude, half demon jerk! But the second was completely different It was about the dream she had last night. She wanted to have a long time to think about that. Kagome had a lot of questions to ask her self.

Why was Inuyasha in her dream? Why was Kikyo there? Why the Sacred Tree? Why her? Why did she run? Why couldn't she control her body? Why was everything happening? Why, why, why, WHY?!

Kagome head was screaming with questions. She had no idea what was going on. She had never felt this confused in her life. Her head was spinning, and it hurt so badly.

"Mom, can I go to my room? My head really hurts." Kagome complained.

"Sure honey. Try putting on ice." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks Mom."

Kagome got some ice and put it on her forehead. Then she started walking slowly up to her room. Moaning once or twice. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes followed Kagome as she went up. Then she went back to her breakfast. Soon Kagome's Mom started washing the dishes and cleaning up. Yet Kagome was still confused in her head.

* * *

'_My head is killing me!'_ Kagome said in her head. She still had a little pain from thinking about everything. But once her head was better, she could think about it more. Fortunately, the pain was gone in just about seven minutes.

"Whatta you know! My head feels better." Kagome said in relief. "Perfect! My head doesn't hurt. That means, less pain, and I can go out with the others! But with Inuyasha also..."

Just thinking of how she would be spending the day with him gave her a headache again.

"Ugh, I think I got a headache again!" Kagome complained. "I'll just doze off for a little while...."

Then Kagome fell asleep, trying not to think of something horrible that would happen while she was with the others. As hard as she could, Kagome finally got those thoughts out of her head and took her nap peacefully.

Kagome took a short nap, but in about twenty minutes, Sango woke her up and said it was time to go.

"Kagome, are you here?" Sango asked as she walked into the room.

"Mmmn.." Kagome moaned as she lazily woke up.

"Oh, sorry for waking you Kagome."

"No, I'm fine." Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you should start getting ready, okay?"

"Sure." Then Kagome got out of bed and Sango walked out of the room.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Kagome asked herself after she made sure she was fully awake. "I think I'll go with this!"

Kagome picked out a pink, short sleeved, shirt out her closet. She also decided to wear a black set of capris. Kagome seemed to be in a much better mood than earlier in the morning. It was eleven o'clock, they would leave at eleven fifteen. It was also pretty warm out.

"Oh, it's already eleven! I better change!" Kagome told herself.

Kagome took off her clothes to put on what she picked. Then she heard Sango calling once Kagome was done changing.

"Kagome! Are you ready?!" Sango called.

"One second!" Kagome answered.

Kagome finished putting her shirt on then went downstairs. There, she found a patiently waiting Sango and Miroku. But she also saw an unpatiently waiting Inuyasha. She frowned at him. But then continued to walk toward Sango, turning her frown into a slight smile.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Sango asked politely.

"Yup! Let's go!" Kagome joyfully answered.

They went out of the door and more into the city. Osaka had been pretty good since Kagome moved in. Everything had been going perfectly.

The first thing Kagome and the others did was eat lunch. Then they walked around, and stopped at a few stores to see what was inside. Kagome and Sango were having fun together. Miroku was walking happily along, I mean it was a city. You could just imagine what Miroku could be thinking if the girls passing by. Then there was Inuyasha, he seemed to be pretty much just day dreaming. He didn't say much either. But he actually said thanks to Kagome when she treated everyone to ice cream.

Kagome had noticed Inuyasha's unusual behavior. He wasn't complaining as she thought he would. Kagome even started to think that Inuyasha wasn't that bad after all.

Everyone appeared to have a pretty good day at the end. And Shippo was so happy to see Kagome after the long day. Kagome went up to her room, telling herself that maybe Inuyasha wasn't how she thought he would be like. After the night before, Kagome thought Inuyasha would be a HUGE jerk, but really wasn't much of one.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for making you guys wait that long, but I've been waiting forever for other stories to update. Well, I hope my chapter was worth the wait. I'm gonna work on something else now, Bye! R&R! 


End file.
